Still Here
by Aikou
Summary: After surviving the darkness, an anguished Carolyn confronts Riddick about her 'death.' Set after the events of CoR, One-Shot fic.


- - - - -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor have any affiliation with Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick and/or its characters.

**Author's Note:** Not sure exactly how well this is interpreted, anyways I wrote this at 3 a.m. so if there are any mistakes, or criticism that you believe may help this, leave me a review. I'd like some since I can't exactly.. spot it at this hour. And I suck at writing anyways, but that's besides the point. I tried to base the story off of one of the plausible yet confusing theories about the ending of Pitch Black – that Riddick kills Carolyn as bait for the beasts.. something a long the lines of that. However it was in accordance that she was to die for the rest of the survivors, as she said she would. But I guess you can figure out your own interpretation since that scene is actually very quick and ambiguous…

- - - - -

"Lord, she is very dangerous; already she has attacked five of our best--"

"Drop her," he commanded with austerity.

Vaako hesitated for a moment, however complied and crudely released the blonde from his grip. Her body smacked against the cold, marble floor.

"Leave us."

As Vaako bowed and exited the room, she struggled to rise; surveying her surroundings. It was dark, as if the room were illuminated just enough to see before you ran into some creepy, kneeling statue of death. "Like it? I must admit, this style seems to suit me," Riddick mused from his chair.

Here she was, face to face with Riddick. She was ready to have her revenge, her redemption. She focused entirely on him; her blue eyes searing with irrepressible contempt, "I don't give a shit about this Necromonger crap. I don't care if you're fucking God."

He rose and began to advance towards her, "Carolyn," the word was spoken with such perceived softness that it even caught her off guard, and for one moment, she felt completely broken.

It amazed her; his ability to leave her speechless, thoughtless. All he had to do was look at her with his unnatural, eerie eyes, and he would penetrate her soul. He would leave her uncertain of her own existence. However Carolyn was certain of one thing: this weakness disgusted her, and she quickly regained her composure, "Don't you dare say that name again. She is dead."

He laughed.

She wanted to defy him. "Damn you."

He laughed again.

She wanted him to feel pain. "Fuck you! Go straight to hell!"

"Been there," he grinned sheepishly.

She wanted him to feel guilty. "I remember what you did to me."

"Do you?"

She wanted him to be scared. "I swear I'll kill you."

"Will you?"

Now closer, Riddick smirked, obviously amused by her apparent frustration. "Don't mock me. I owe all my scars to you. All the pain and all the darkness. I know that you drew my blood in order to save your filthy skin," she hissed, "I felt it right there," she grasped his hand tightly, making it trace down her spine, "Right through the 'Sweet Spot'."

As if repulsed by the old wound, Riddick jerked his hand from her, and turned away from her; walking away and ultimately ignoring her. She was unsure if this reaction was result of shame or sheer boredom with the conversation, and her uncertainty concluded the blatant realization that trying to get what she wanted was futile. At least, trying to get what she wanted from Riddick.

With his back turned, he continued to walk away. Angered by his retreat, she swiftly pulled a knife from the sheathing of her boot, poised to strike him, "Don't you walk away from me, Riddick!"

He stopped and inquired in exasperation, "Have you come to clarify something with me?"

"I died for THEM!" she lunged at him.

Riddick automatically spun around and grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it with unforgiving force. Carolyn yelped in pain as her hand involuntarily sprung open. The weapon fell, landing on the floor with a clang. Riddick used his free hand to grab her other wrist, yanking her body towards him. He whispered in her ear "Not for me," her entire body trembled violently in response.

"…I died for them," she repeated shakily.

Carolyn looked up at him for reassurance, "Didn't I?"

He did not respond. Instead he gazed at her, but his eyes were not really seeing her at all; as if he were searching for himself this time. Her lip quivered in anticipation, "DIDN'T I?" she screamed.

"Yes," he finally answered.

She stared blankly at him, unsatisfied with his dazed response. "Where are they?"

His silence unnerved her.

"Where is Jack?! And Imam?!"

"They are dead."

The words pierced through Carolyn like a dagger soaked with bloody indifference. Her knees gave out, and she sunk slowly to the ground, "Should have known," she mused bitterly, biting her lip.

Impulsively, he sunk to the bottom with her, never removing his gaze. "I want to hate you forever," she said softly, tears welling in her eyes.

She clenched her fists and began hitting him blindly, shrieking, "If I could scream enough! If I could kill enough...!!"

Riddick wrapped his arms around her, embracing her fear, her despair, and her vulnerability; for they were his also. Her convulsive sobbing was calmed by his warmth, "If I could hate you enough to bring them back… I would."

She rested her head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. "But I can't. Irony, I suppose. In the end, I depend on you. In the end, I need you… In the end, I died for you anyway. Maybe… maybe that's why we're still here."

"And they aren't," he finished.


End file.
